1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a process for forming softly padded areas within a molded armrest of an interior door panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
By way of background, molded vehicle components, such as armrests, are known in the art and very common to automotive interior panels, such as door panels. Typically, an automotive armrest includes portions which are padded for comfortable support of a person""s arm or hand. Most often, increased padding is achieved by applying foam backing to the inner surface of the armrest covering. This method does not allow for localization, and increases the cost due to extra foam backing applied where padding is not needed.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,662; 6,013,210; and 6,017,617 disclose an interior panel, such as an interior door panel having an armrest, and process for making the same. The interior panel is manufactured by molding a composite structure of an inner layer chemically bonded to an outer layer. A polyurethane cellular foam filler is sprayed onto the composite structure and then a preformed rigid substrate is applied against the cellular foam filler to provide reinforcing strength and support to the inner and outer layers. The polyurethane cellular foam serves to unite the layered composite structure with the preformed rigid substrate.
Alternatively, localized padding can be achieved by applying a foam layer to the inner surface of the armrest covering and increasing the thickness of the foam layer at the point where increased localized padding is desired or inserting a foam pad of specific hardnesss-softness characteristics against the outer cover of the armrest. Such methods are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,543 and 5,387,390. To achieve this, specially manufactured pieces and additional processing steps must be utilized, which also add processing time and costs.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a process for making an interior vehicle component having localized padding.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a process for making a padded part for an interior of an automobile. The process includes the steps of providing an outer cover on a contoured mold. Placing a blocking device against a portion of an inside surface of the outer cover. Forming a substrate against the inside of the outer cover and about the blocking device. Providing a support structure for the outer cover. Removing the blocking device to form a cavity in the substrate and providing a resilient filler material within the cavity to give local padded support to the outer cover.